Saizō Yumizuru
Saizō Yumizuru (ゆみずる サイゾウ, Yumizuru Saizō) is a Genin of Kirigakure. Background Saizō was born in the Yumizuru Clan, a notable clan within Kirigakure's upper caste. As a child, he was taught the art of kenjutsu over other ninja techniques, and often trained with his father and older sister. During his Academy years, he kept up with his training and ranked high among his fellow classmates. Upon graduating, he fully expected to be grouped with like-minded teammates. However, Kiri was not prepared for the size of its graduating class. They did not have enough students to maintain groups of three for everyone. One student would end up teamless. The teachers discussed the issue and came to the conclusion that they would have to mix students with those of the lower castes. However, when bringing this up with the students, they objected. Many of them hated the lower caste, due to their lineage, and refused to be saddled with them. The students eventually circumvented the issue, and decided to use a scapegoat. Instead of mixing one lower caste member into each of their teams, they would just have the one extra high caste student join a lower caste team. In the end, Saizō's classmates turned on him, and he was chosen to be the scapegoat. Personality Saizō caries himself with an air of confidence. He can be quite serious at times, and will often look down on those who can't meet his expectations. Due to his knack for fighting, he tends to prefer the company of other fighters, leaving him often disappointed in those who struggle in a fight. However, if someone shows determination, Saizō can easily overlook other shortcomings on the battlefield. To him, conviction can beat out skill in any circumstance, leading him to show his own determination in most situations. Appearance Saizō is a boy of average size, with black hair and grey eyes hidden behind rectangular glasses. Abilities Kenjutsu As a Kirigakure ninja, Saizō is quite skilled with a blade. His standard weapon is a wakizashi, however, his preferred weapon is his Tantō Kote. This unusual weapon consists of a vambrace with a tantō chained to it. There is a small mechanism inside the vambrace that allows the chain to reel in or come out. When not in use, the tantō is sheathed and strapped to the vambrace. When using this weapon, Saizō can throw the tantō and bring it back. He can block an opponent's blade with the kote and even use the chain to tie up strikes against him. Nature Release Saizō also shows skill with water release techniques. Status Story Kiri Academy Graduation Arc Saizō is first seen in his classroom. They had just graduated and were waiting to be placed onto teams. However, their teacher had been out of the room for a while. Saizō glanced around the room and saw many of the students talking among themselves. Some were already trying to plan who they wanted to be teamed up with. Saizō didn't have much preference. A majority of the class was skilled in their own ways. He was confident he could work things out with any of them. Their teacher returned. He told the class that there would have to be some changes to the team-ups before they could start. There were sixteen students in the class. Since genin teams were made of three students each, this would make five teams, plus one lone student. Their teacher said they would have to integrate students from the lower caste to balance things out. The class would be split into groups of two students to make eight groups. Then lower caste students would act as the third member for all eight teams. Saizō was just as surprised as the rest of the class. The class began to object. Even though all teams would be equal with one lower caste student, they couldn't mix them like that. It wasn't right. Why should their teams be tainted with unworthy ninja? Their teacher tried to restore order to no avail. He stepped out of the room to seek aid from other teachers. Once gone, a few students took charge. They began discussing how to avoid the current outcome. It was clear they couldn't just make a team of four to hold the extra student. The teachers would have already thought of that, and apparently voted against it. They tried changing the groups around in order to minimize how many of them had to take an extra member. In each case, there were always too many of them getting saddled with the lower caste. It was looking like a no win situation, until one student brought up a new plan. If there was only one of them left over, then that person would just have to team-up with two lower caste students. That way the rest of them could keep their proper teams. They just had to decide who would take the fall. Naturally every one of them refused. No one wanted to be the sole student to deal with this issue. But it was the lesser of the evils. They began to vote on who should do it. After counting anonymous votes, Saizō had four, making him the current pick. He began to object, but the class had found their scapegoat. A few days later, the lower caste students were ready for their final test. Unlike the regular class, the lower caste had a more extensive exam. They would be fighting each other. Those who failed would be killed, if they didn't die in the fight first. Since Saizō would be stuck with some of the winners, he asked to be present for the event. A few of his classmates joined him out of curiosity, though he refused to sit with them. The battle began and the students turned on each other. Saizō's gaze shifted from group to group, seeing what sort of skills each had. Overall, he was not very impressed. Many of the students couldn't even utilize a sword efficiently. One student suddenly caught on fire. Saizō watched as he dove underwater to put himself out. The attacker, a white-haired girl, backed away with another girl to wait out the rest of the fight. Soon the battle was finished. Those who had passed were allowed to leave. Saizō then watched as the surviving losers were lined up. The headmaster stepped up to them to administer their deaths. He looked up to the second level where Saizō sat, and called for him to come down. Upon joining the group, Saizō was told to deliver the kill. The headmaster said it was compensation for having to sacrifice being on a normal team. Saizō stood in front of the students who looked to him with fear. None of them wanted to die, even if they were prepared to kill others. Saizō was a bit reluctant at first, but realized killing was a common part of being a ninja. And besides, if he was to be teamed up with the lower caste, he might as well kill others like they had. He took his wakizashi and swiftly finished off the remaining students. Trivia Quotes Reference Category:DRAFT